Into The Darkness
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 This is a darkfic about Riddick. It contains explicit sexual material. PWP.


Fandom: Pitch Black

Fandom: Pitch Black  
Pairing: Riddick/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (sexual content, language, non-consensual sex)  
Disclaimer: I only own the woman, nothing else is mine.  
Summary: A peeping tom? Surely not!  
Archive: please ask first  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but any nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

He chuckled to himself in the dark, the situation warranted a laugh – a heaving great belly laugh but then she would have known he was there.

He had followed her from the alley where he had just about to solicit a whore. He let the whore scurry away when he saw her weapons belt. And the 8 guys she was just about to take on by herself.

In the seconds since he first saw her, he had appraised her. She was definitely army trained. And she knew how to fight. She ghosted the guys with expert precision, using knives, martial arts and finally, guns – to make sure they were dead, she shot each once between the eyes.

She looked around her, picked up her knives, and wiped them clean on one of the bodies before placing them back in her belt. She stealthily slipped out of the alleyway and he followed her – the ache in his pants made him. Like a dog sniffing out a great scent.

She came to a stop outside a building complex and looked around her, and for a moment, he thought she was sniffing the air. He watched her shake her head and enter the dark building. He realized he had no idea where she was going, but luckily a light came on – dim, but there anyway.

He skittered round top the light and looked through the window. He made sure he couldn't be seen and now he was chuckling to himself. He was now a peeping tom, on top of everything else. At least now he could get a good look at her.

His eyes appraised her from top to bottom. Black army boots. Combat trousers. Weapons belt, complete with knives, guns and a small amount of ammo. She was curvy he noted, but small, maybe 5'2". Her trousers hung low on her hips and her ass was round and plump. He growled and shook his head.

Traveling up her body, he saw she was wearing a light-colored something or other he didn't know the name of, but he liked the way it looked. It was tight-fitting and went into her pants. Her massive breasts were contained in the snug fitting top part and the thin straps drew his attention to her muscled arms.

He let out a whistle. And he watched her unbuckle the belt and drop it on a chair before sitting on the edge of the bed and bending down to undo her boots. She pulled them off and threw them into a corner and stood up again, unbuttoning her pants.

She was stood with her back to him and he cussed, willing her to turn around. This was getting good. Her pants were unfastened and hanging on her hips and his cock was throbbing in his pants. He thought about just unzipping a little and…

But then she bent over and slid her pants over her ass, giving him a bull-eye view of her full, ripe ass. The funny thing she was wearing went down into panties like an all-in-one kinda thing. He realized he was panting and chuckled to himself again.

She was slipping the straps off her shoulders and pushing the bodysuit down, turning sideways in his view and revealing her full, ripe breasts and there and then, he knew he had to have her. She carried on wriggling out of her suit and let it fall from between her legs to the floor.

He watched her switch the light off. He ripped off his goggles and wondered if she would have done it if she knew he could see her better this way. For a second, she looked in his direction and he slunk back, deeper into the shadows where he was sure she couldn't see him.

She slipped into bed and pulled the covers over her, her hair spilled out over the pillow and she closed her eyes. He studied her sleeping form for a few minutes before scanning the outside of the building for an open window, any way to enter the building.

He lucked out when he saw the window further down the building and crept quietly along the perimeter to the unlocked window. His mind made a mental note of where her room would be inside and stealthily crept inside the window.

Creeping in the shadows, he made his way down the black corridor to the highlight of his night. He set his hand on the door knob and twisted. Locked. Why the fuck did he expect any different. He pulled a tiny blade out from his leather wristband and flipped the lock. Hearing the tiny click, he twisted the knob again and opened the door silently.

He entered the room like a wisp of black smoke and made his way to her bedroom. He knew he never made a sound. Like a black panther stalking his prey, he opened the bedroom door and stepped silently into it. His eyes scanned the room and located the bed.

EMPTY?? What the fuck?? He looked around the room but it was too late. The tip of a blade jutted into his sweet spot. He raised his hands and turned slowly.

"Did I tell you to turn, Riddick?" she said, through gritted teeth. "When I say do, you do. Until then you stay."

"You know my name?" he cocked his head.

"When I stalk my prey, I make it my business to know who they are."

"What the fuck?" He was pretty sure he had done the stalking.

"What? Didn't realize you were being set up?" he heard her giggle and felt the point of the blade slice softly into his back, and warm blood trickled down his back and into the waistband of his pants.

"Bitch!!" he spun round and whipped the blade out of her hand, let it fall to the floor and grabbed both wrists with his huge hands. He threw her onto the bed, holding her hands above her head and studied her face. She was attractive – that mush he could see, hair color and eye color were lost on him, but her features were not. He licked his lips and smashed into her mouth, kissing her so hard her lip split and blood trickled into her mouth.

"Now, we are even," he said. He took both of her wrists in one hand and his other was free to roam. He hovered above her breast, before squeezing roughly.

She bought her legs up and smashed into his chest, but only slightly knocking him off balance. With his free hand, he caught her around her knees and pinned her down on the bed with his body, making sure there was no way she could get to him.

She was strong though, he had watched her ghost 8 guys single handed, and the way she was wriggling and fighting under him he was pretty sure she was a hell of a lot stronger than most people gave her credit for.

The woman was sneering at him, curling her lips back at him and bearing her teeth at him. She caught him unaware and sank her teeth into an exposed part of his chest.

"Now, baby, you are gonna have to pay for that," he thrust his legs between hers and slammed his pelvis hard into hers, making her exhale sharply. He reached behind him and pulled a shiv from his waistband and held it against her neck.

The point broke the skin and she yelped. He traced a line down her neck and between her breasts, over her belly and down over her pubic mound and her small triangle of dark curls. His body was half on her and half off her.

"I came here for something and I will have it. Understand?" his voice was low, steady and even and his breath was warm across her face.

She nodded and looked away from him. "I'm gonna lay this right here, anymore shit from you and you will be wearing its mark. Understand?" Again she nodded. Riddick laid the shiv against her body, in easy reach.

He returned his attentions to her body. Licking her, tasting her skin. Sniffing her, smelling a certain amount of fear, a little bit of desire, and a truckload of hatred. She was one crazy bitch. The scent of her body was amazing, he couldn't hold back now. He had to taste her, had to feel her, inside.

He grabbed the edge of the sheet with one hand and tore a strip off, using his teeth. Hutching up her body, he tied her hands together, keep them there or…." He picked up the shiv and held it to her neck.

Her eyes were wide and she nodded. He grinned. He liked this power he could exert over the feminine half of his species. And he always got what he wanted. Always.

Riddick licked down her body, his eyes never left hers. Licking, sucking and biting at her nipples, tugging them until they stood in stiff peaks. Moving down over her belly to settle between her parted legs. He took a moment to inhale her scent before prizing open her lips with his thumbs.

She could feel his breath hot on her pussy and she tried to clamp her legs shut and roll over. Two huge hands slammed into her, holding her down and his glowing silver eyes penetrated the darkness and she could see the anger in them.

Pulling one hand off her, he opened her wide open. His mouth pressed into her clit, rolling the swollen nub between his teeth. She exhaled and he grinned into her wet pussy. Her breathing was indeed picking up and he could see her chest rising and falling sharply.

Riddick roughly pushed two fingers inside her – no warning, just straight in there. He felt her muscles tighten around him. He hooked his fingers round and hit her g-spot. He fucked her hard, thrusting in and out of her with blinding speed. Just as he felt her body unwillingly surrendering to the orgasm he could feel starting inside her, he pulled his fingers out and sniffed them. Fuck, his cock was throbbing to be released.

He licked his fingers clean in front of her face so she could see him. Her eyes widened and she gasped. He grinned at her shock. He stood and reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them down over his hips and made sure she could see the monster he was releasing.

"No…no…please….look, I am sorry. I was told to set you up, but when I saw you in the bar…please…" she looked at him.

He pulled up and away from her and she sighed with relief and relaxed. Riddick grinned the most sadistic grin she had ever seen on a person, right before he flipped her over and hoisted her ass in the air.

"NOOOOoooooooo!!" she screamed as he plunged his thick, long cock into her without any warning. He slapped her ass, hard, making her squeal. Liking the sound he did it again. Slapping her ass till he could see the glow in the dark.

She was trying to get away from him but his big hands held her around the waist. He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her head backwards causing her back to arch down deeply and opening her pussy up wider to him.

He fucked her like a beast, plunging into her, forcing him self into her. He felt so in control, powerful…his balls tightened and his semen splattered her cervix. Over. Finished.

Riddick pulled out of her and zipped himself up. She stayed where he had left her. He grinned and made his way to the door. He turned and looked at her, his hand on the door. "Get up and get yourself sorted." He barked his command at her.

She rolled over and faced him. Black tears streaked her face and she buried her face in the pillow again.

Riddick stalked back out into the black night like a panther after killing and eating its fill – leaving the leftovers for the next person.

The End.


End file.
